


Supergirl's Secret

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Supergirl flew near clouds before she viewed Reverend Amos Howell standing near her farm. Long teeth were revealed as he smiled. She shuddered.





	Supergirl's Secret

I never created Superman TAS characters.

 

Supergirl flew near clouds before she viewed Reverend Amos Howell standing near her farm. Long teeth were revealed as he smiled. She shuddered. 

''How are you, Kara?'' 

Eyes widened. Supergirl approached him. ''How do you know?'' 

''Same hair. Same face as Kara.'' 

''Don't tell anyone!'' 

Supergirl bought cakes for Amos. 

 

THE END


End file.
